Growing Up
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Maya is now a high schooler, but she has some surprising news. She faces some changes and she doesn't know how her friends will react. Lucaya and Riarkle


Growing Up (Lucaya)

Chapter 1: Surprise for Maya

Riley Matthews, right now 18 years old, was in her senior year, but now, she was at her house with Maya, of course. They were in her bedroom and Maya said, "Hey Riles, have you ever been so sick for a long time?" Riley said, "No. Is something wrong?" Maya said, "Yeah, I've been vomiting for days now. I don't know what's going on. And I haven't started my monthly period yet for this month and it's almost the next month. I need to take a pregnancy test." Riley smiled and gasped and said, "Do you think you're pregnant?!" Maya smiled and nodded. Riley and Maya were allowed to go anywhere at any time, so they went to the closest Walgreens. When they arrived back at Riley's house, Maya rushed to the bathroom and took the test. When Riley knocked on the door, she asked, "Maya? Are you okay? You've been in there for 7 minutes now." Maya slowly came out and said, "I'm having a baby, Riles. I'm scared." Riley gasped and hugged Maya. She said, "Aw, sweetie. It's fine. But who's the daddy?" Maya's eyes widened and said, "I don't know." Riley said, "Who don't know who the daddy would be? That's not good." Maya started sobbing and they hugged again. Then Topanga came home and said, "Hey girls." Maya looked up with wet and red eyes. Topanga asked her, "Are you okay Maya?" Riley said, "Mom, she's pregnant. She doesn't know who the daddy is." Topanga smiled for a second, then frowned. Topanga said, "So, the baby news is great, but the father news isn't. You have to figure it out before it's too late." Maya's eyes widened again and said, "I think I know the guy." Riley frowned and asked, "Who?" Maya closed her eyes and whispered loudly, "Lucas." Topanga gasped and Riley's eyes widened. Maya sobbed harder and said, "I'm sorry Riles. It's just that you know, we did the thing to have babies." Riley chuckled for a minute and said, "Maya, go ask him now." Maya shook her head and said, "I need a doctor." Topanga called a doctor and quickly took her and Riley to that doctor.

Chapter 2: Not Really What to Expect

The next day, Riley and Maya were at their lockers. Farkle came up to them and said, "Ladies." The girls smiled and said, "Farkle." Farkle said, "Hey Maya, I heard your news from Riley. You're pregnant?" Maya nodded and said, "I still need to tell Lucas." Then Lucas came up and asked, "Tell me what?" He frowned and Maya's jaw dropped and said, "Riley, Farkle, please leave for a second." Riley and Farkle left them alone and Lucas said, "Tell me what? Maya, what's going on?" Maya's eyes filled up with tears and said, "I'm pregnant Lucas. And I believe you're the daddy." Lucas's jaw dropped and said, "So, we are going to have a child, in high school?" Maya nodded and said, "I'm sorry Lucas." Lucas smiled and said, "Maya, it's great. Totally fine." Maya smiled and said, "Well, we have 9 months. That's a long time."

Chapter 3: 17 weeks later…

Maya was now 17 weeks pregnant and after school, she went to the doctor. The doctor asked, "Want to know the gender?" Maya nodded and the doctor smiled and said, "Well, maybe it's genders. You're having quads and they are all girls." Maya's eyes widened and swallowed hard. She said, "Q-quads? F-four babies in o-one d-day?" The doctor smiled and nodded and Maya said, "Lucas won't like this." Maya ran out and to her house. When she ran inside her house, Riley was in her room and asked, "Well?" Maya yelled, "I'M HAVING QUADRUPLET GIRLS!" Riley gasped and smiled and said, "Awesome!" Maya shook her head and heard the door open and heard Lucas say, "Maya? You here?" Maya ran to him and tripped on him and fell in his arms. He smiled and said, "Well, I see you're here." Maya stood up and said, "Listen, you have to not panic, but I'm having quadruplet girls." Lucas's jaw dropped and said, "That's 4 kids! We can't do that!" Maya said, "I told you! It's not good! 4 girls and we're only 18!" Riley came out smiling and said, "Maya, just please relax. You still have a while." Maya smiled and said, "She's right. I do have a while to figure this out." Lucas said, "Oh my god. I'll be a father of 4 girls." Maya laughed and said, "And I'll be the mother." Riley shrugged and said, "I love babies." Maya smiled and she said, "Lucas, are you okay with this?" He smiled and said, "Maya, I don't care how many there are in there, no matter what, I would love them." Maya smiled. Riley left Maya's house and Maya said, "I love Riley. She's like my own daughter." Lucas smiled and then grabbed Maya's face. She said, "Not this again, Ranger Rick." Lucas then kissed her.

Chapter 4: Prom Night, 13 weeks later

It was prom night for the seniors and Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle all went. Riley went with Charlie Gardner, Farkle went with Smackle, and Maya went with Lucas. When they all walked in, the principal asked Maya, "Will you being doing your thing tonight, Maya?" Maya smiled and nodded. Then the principal walked away and Maya saw another one of the singers for the thing. Maya said, "I'm going to win tonight. I don't want to be prom queen, but I want to be singer of the year." Riley said, "Maya, you'll do great. I've heard your voice. You got this." The friends smiled at each other. 2 hours later of dancing, laughing, photos, and smiling, it was finally time to announce prom king and queen. The principal said over the microphone, "Quiet down guys. (Everybody is quiet) It's now time to announce the prom king and queen! (Everybody claps for 10 seconds then is quiet) Okay, let's start with the prom king. And his name is… Farkle Minkus! (Everybody cheers and claps loudly. Farkle goes up on stage and wears the crown. Everybody is quiet) Okay, who will Farkle dance with? The queen's name is… Riley Matthews! (Everybody claps and cheers loudly and Riley gets crowned)" Then a song plays while Farkle and Riley dance together. Once the song was done, the principal said over the microphone, "Okay, it's time for the singing competition." Everyone claps and the first 4 singers sung. Nobody really enjoyed them. Then it was Maya's turn. She ran up on stage and said over the microphone, "I'm going to sing a song I created. This is called White Flag." Everybody clapped and then stopped. Maya played music and sung, "Take take all away. Save my heart for another day, Up late on the telephone and I'm all alone while the time goes. Wait wait till the sun is up, got my jeans and a coffee cup. (Everybody claps to the beat) Palms out wanna beg for luck, but I'm way to proud never giving up. Ohhhhhh, something's gotta happen. Something's gotta give and something's got to break. I know, someday it's gonna happen, someday it's gonna happen. And always be this way. (Everybody cheers and dances.)" Maya finishes her song and everybody roared with cheers and claps. Maya smiled and walked off stage. The principal said over the microphone, "Wow! That was great! Now it's time for the voting. Please put a mark next to the name you loved the most." Once the votes were in, Riley said, "Maya that was so awesome!" Lucas said, "Maya, I never knew you had such a beautiful voice." Farkle said, "I bet you won, big time." Then the principal said, "Okay guys, the singer of the year is… Maya Hart!" Maya smiled really big and went up there for her ribbon. Then the fire alarm went off and the principal said, "Okay people please leave the building!" Everybody left the building, but Maya was stuck inside. The fire was close to Maya, but Lucas tried to tell the firefighters, "Hey, someone's still in there! She'll get hurt!" One firefighter said, "Sir, nobody's in there. We checked all over the school. Everything is fine." Maya screamed and Lucas pushed past the men and ran inside. The men went after him. Lucas shouted, "Maya! Maya! Where are you! Maya!" He ran all over the school, then found Maya in a corner, 3 feet away from the fire. Lucas sprinted to her and grabbed her. Maya said, "Lucas leave! You can't get hurt! It's me that has to get hurt!" Lucas said, "Maya no! I need to get hurt! You can't kill the quads!" Maya sobbed and said, "Ranger Rick, just leave!" Lucas shook his head, then kissed her. He said, "Let's not try to get hurt." They took each other's hands and tried to run out, but a fire was blocking the doors. They were trapped inside and then smoke kept blowing and they kept coughing. They then were getting lousy of the smoke and they fell to the ground. Firefighters found them and one shouted, "We got two teens down!" 5 minutes later, people were moving Lucas and Maya to ambulances and people were blowing the fire down. In the ambulance, Lucas woke up and saw Maya still there, alive. He smiled and coughed.

Chapter 5: Surviving that night

Maya and Lucas lived after the fire that happened 2 months ago. The quads were okay and the school year was over. Maya was now using an inhaler. She was at Riley's house and they were in Riley's room. Cory came in and said, "Maya, come take your inhaler please." Maya grabbed her inhaler and used it and then gave it back. She said, "That really helps. I mean, that night was very life-threatening." Cory smiled and said, "I'm glad you survived Maya." She smiled and he left the room. Riley said, "Yeah, we're glad all right." Maya said, "I have to go home." Maya hugged Riley and she left. At Maya's house, some lady said on the TV, "It's been 2 months after a tragic school fire and two teens were stuck inside. Police have reported that the victims have survived and they are rebuilding the school. One of the victims was pregnant with quads, but we haven't heard if they have survived." Maya turned off the TV and Lucas came in. He smiled and said, "Hey Maya. Did you see-." Maya nodded and started sobbing. She said, "You almost died in there!" Lucas started tearing up and said, "Well, you almost died too. I woke up before you. You were like half dead." Maya choked, "I just couldn't believe it happened. You almost died, the quads almost died, and I almost died!" Lucas let out some tears and said, "Maya, it's over and we're all glad. I kissed you because I thought I was going to die and I thought you were going to die. So I had to express my feelings for you." Maya smiled and then frowned. He asked, "You okay?" Maya looked at her stomach and said, "They're coming!" Lucas looked at the clock and said, "It's 9:00pm right now!" Maya screamed in pain and they immediately went to the hospital.

Chapter 6: The world's newest quads

Maya was at the hospital, giving birth to the quads, Lucas was with her. She was breathing hard and sobbing in pain. Then Farkle and Riley came into the room and Farkle said, "Wow. So that's what it looks like." Riley gave Farkle a little shove and said, "Maya, be safe. You're 4 weeks early." Maya looked at her and said, "Riles, I'm fine. I'll survive. And so will the babies." Then a nurse said, "Maya, one of the girls is coming, so really push." "I'm out!" Riley and Farkle said at the same time and left the room. Lucas said, "Be strong." He then backed away and Maya pushed hard while screaming in pain. Then the first girl came out, screaming her brains out. Maya was smiling at the baby girl and said, "Wow. Three more to go." The first girl was getting washed off, while Maya pushed for the second one. The second girl was out and getting washed, then the third, then the last. Once Maya was done, she sighed in relief. Lucas got closer to her and said, "Maya, you just birthed four kids at 19 years old. Nice job." Maya smiled and all four girls came back at the same time. Maya held the first two and Lucas held the last two. Riley, Farkle, Cory, Topanga, and Katy all came in at once. Katy said, "My own baby girl gave birth to her girls." They all smiled and she said, "Yeah. Oh my god. I still haven't picked out the names!" Then they all started chatting and then Maya whistled loudly and they all quieted down. Maya smiled and said, "The oldest one will be Corie. Named after Mr. Matthews, but in a girl version. Lucas, what should the second one be named?" Lucas thought for a minute then said, "Jaden. Also the girl name." Maya giggled and said, "The third's name is Mia." Lucas said, "And our youngest is Kirra." Farkle said, "Beautiful names." Riley said, "I agree with Farkle." They all smiled and Riley, Farkle, Cory, Topanga, and Katy all left the room. Maya told Lucas, "Thank you for making this happen. I mean, this wouldn't have happened without you." Lucas smiled and kissed her. Maya said, "Well, where are they going to live?" Lucas said, "How about this. We both do an online college. And we have to find a way to live together." Maya giggled and he smiled and said, "You have such a pretty smile." Maya joked, "I do don't I?"

Chapter 7: I Now Live with You

Maya ended up moving in with Lucas, once she was able to come home from the hospital. The quads were 2 weeks old and it was a great start for teen parents. Maya said, "Wow. Taking care of quads isn't as hard as I thought." Lucas said, "Yeah. We're doing well." Maya smiled and Lucas said, "Maya, I never thought I would do this to somebody. But." He bent down on one knee and took her hand. With his other hand, he pulled out a ring and said, "Maya Hart, will you marry me?" Maya covered her mouth and gasped. She said, "Yes." Maya put the ring on and Lucas stood up and they kissed. Then Mia started crying and Maya picked her up and told Mia, "Shh, you're okay, sweetie. It's mommy. You're okay, Mia." Maya was able to calm her down and she kissed Mia's forehead. Mia stopped crying and Maya sighed. Lucas smiled and held onto Maya's arms. Maya smiled and said, "You know, they all look like you, but have my blonde hair and blue eyes." Then Kirra and Corie started wailing and Maya groaned. Lucas laughed and took both babies and tried to calm them down. Only Corie stopped crying, but Kirra kept crying. He said, "Jaden must be the quiet quad. The other three are really loud." Maya started laughing and then she was laughing real hard she fell down. It made Kirra stop crying and Maya stopped laughing. Maya stood up and said, "Huh. Weird. They stop when I laugh or talk to them." Lucas smiled and put them both down.

Chapter 8: Wedding Day, 1 month later

So, the quads are now 1 month old, and Maya and Lucas were getting married this day. Maya and Riley were getting ready, Riley said, "Oh Maya, you look so pretty beautiful. He would love it." Riley and Maya smiled and Maya said, "Riley, you also look pretty beautiful. And Riley, thank you for being my best friend till now and you still are. I love you, Riles." Riley smiled and said, "I love you Maya. You're always my best friend. Till the end." Maya giggled and she hugged Riley. When she stopped, someone told Maya, "Okay Maya, 1 minute till you go out there." Maya smiled and then Cory came next to her and he asked, "You ready Maya?" Maya said, "Oh yeah. And Mr. Matthews, thank you for being there for me and being my teacher throughout the years." Cory smiled and said, "You're very welcome Maya." Maya smiled and then the doors opened and Lucas was already out there. Maya and Cory walked down the aisle and Lucas's jaw dropped in amazement. When Maya was right next to him they both smiled and some random guy said some words for 10 minutes. Then Lucas and Maya kissed and they finished the wedding. 5 hours later, after the wedding, Lucas and Maya went home. When they got inside, Maya saw only 3 girls. She asked Lucas, "Where is Jaden?" Then Lucas said, "I don't know." They looked all over for her for 15 minutes and still couldn't find her. Maya said, "We can't find her. We looked all over the place." Then Lucas held up a note. He said, "This note says: Hey Lucas and Maya. I heard that you two are now married. So, about Jaden. I kidnapped her because it's been my dream to have a baby girl. And so, I decided to take yours. You won't find her close to your home. And I'm very dangerous, I could be a child molester, which I am. So good luck finding your baby. Love, someone." Maya started sobbing and Lucas said, "Our daughter is kidnapped and could be molested. So we have to go find her." Maya said, "Yeah, we have to look hard. But what about the other girls?" 10 minutes later, Riley and Farkle came over there and watched the girls. It was 12:00am and Lucas and Maya still haven't found Jaden. Maya was very tired and so was Lucas. They decided to give up for the night and search later.

Chapter 10: 10 years later…

It's been 10 years without Jaden and they still haven't found her yet. They searched mainly every town in New York, Delaware, any state. They still couldn't find her anywhere. Then, on this day, the guy who kidnapped Jaden couldn't take it anymore so he wanted to give Jaden back. The guy searched for Maya and Lucas, and he found them on the street. The guy and Jaden walked up to them and the guy said, "Are you guys Maya and Lucas?" Maya and Lucas nodded and the guy smiled and said, "Please take her back." The guy pushed Jaden to them and he ran away. Jaden said, "Who are you guys?" Maya smiled and said, "I'm your real mom. And this is your real dad." Lucas smiled and Jaden said, "I look just like you daddy. I have mainly everything but my eyes and hair." Maya giggled and hugged Jaden really hard and said, "We looked everywhere for you." Jaden hugged her back and Lucas said, "Jaden, did you know you're one of the quadruplet girls your mom had?" Jaden's eyes widened and said, "I have quadruplet sisters? What are their names?" Lucas said, "Your older sister is Corie, then there's you, then your second to youngest sister Mia, and your youngest sister Kirra. You guys are identical. But it's easy to tell them apart. Like Kirra is just like your mom when she was little, a little rebellious. Mia is really like me, she is nice and plays sports. And Corie has all this stuff on her no matter what time it is. And you're, I don't know. Probably like that guy." Jaden smiled and said, "You know, I knew he wasn't my dad." Lucas and Maya's eyes widened and Maya said, "How?" Jaden said, "I'm only 10 and I can remember anything from my baby and toddler years. He treated me worse than you guys. That's why I have bruises and scars and a black eye." Jaden did have a black eye and bruises and scars everywhere. Maya said, "Oh Jaden, we are sorry about that. Trust me we searched everywhere." Jaden said, "Can I see my sisters now?" Maya nodded and they all went home.


End file.
